A Fistful of Paintballs
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'''Returning students: Mike returns in this episode along with Neil and Vicky. Other students show up as well including Star-Burns, Leonard, Pavel, and Garrett. *'That just happened:' **Fat Neil mentions how he and Annie played Dungeons and Dragons together recently. Later in the episode, when the group first confronts Pierce, Abed says, "You raped the Duchesne family." which Pierce did in the D&D episode. **Pierce calls Annie his favorite; he had stated this in the previous episode "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking". *'Previously:' **Dean Pelton mentions in passing last year's prize, Priority registration, and how it caused everyone to wreck the school. **Dean Pelton is found hiding in his office next to the bee costume he wore in Celebrity Pharmacology 212. *'School uniform:' Jeff is wearing his cowboy outfit from "Introduction to Statistics". *'That just happened:' The study group deals with Pierce's behavior from the last few episodes. *'A nice gesture:' Jeff pats Annie on the head, a gesture he's done before in Debate 109 and later fully explained in the Season Three episode "Geography of Global Conflict". *'Googly eyes:' Annie flirts with The Black Rider. *'School supplies:' **Paintball pistols are introduced in this episode and are also featured in the following episode. **Chang's tiger striped paintball gun from "Modern Warfare" makes another appearance and is used by Annie. *'This must be the place:' **Jeff and Chang are pinned down in the library by the math club. **Chang is almost "executed" by the Cheerleaders in the storage room. **The Black Rider gets the drop on Annie in the Anthropology classroom. **Fort Hawthorne's base is the student lounge and the cafeteria where a showdown between Annie, Pierce, jeff and the Black Rider takes place. **Chang is shot down by a paintball commando on the campus quad. *'Doubletake:' When the study group meets at the Fort Hawthorne to hear Pierce's proposal, they mirror the usual arrangement they sit in the Study Room with the exception that Jeff and Pierce have swept places. Running gags: *'Fan service/Annie's boobs:' Annie's modified saloon girl outfit. Annie runs in slow motion down a hallway in the low cut outfit. The Black Rider also makes a reference to Annie's chest when she gets flustered with him. *'Nice outfit:' Dean Pelton's cowgirl outfit. *'Gay, he's so gay!:' Pierce puts a bounty on Jeff, and the Wanted poster reads "GAY AND ALIVE". *'Fivehead:' Jeff objects to the slightly exaggerated forehead on his Wanted poster. *'You're the worst:' Britta actually gets to call Pierce this instead of someone saying it about her...until the next episode. *'Man-crush:' Dean Pelton tries to get Jeff to get the key to the storage closet out of the front pocket of his shorts. *'Screw you guys!:' Pierce officially quits the study group after learning they held a vote on whether or not he could stay. Pop culture references: *'Shout out': Annie calls Neil "Christina Ricci" when he reaches for a paintball gun. *'Alert nerd! ': The paintball commandos can be heard doing a roll call. One of them says, "Red 5, standing by", a reference to Luke Skywalker's call sign in "Star Wars". Meta references: Homage: The episode is nam ed after and shot in the style of Sergio Leone spaghetti westerns, most notably the Dollars trilogy. Obvious homages include: *The animated title sequence which is done in the style of the movie "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" *The background music which is done in the same style as Ennio Morricone who scored Sergio Leone's Dollars trilogy * Abed's outfit which is similar to one Clint Eastwood wore as " The Man with no name" *The fire appearing behind Abed when he takes out the Math Club members *The duel between Pierce, Annie, Jeff, and The Black Rider which is very similar to the duel between the three main characters at the end of "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly". *'Use your allusion': **At the end of the episode, the tone shifts, and it becomes more of an homage to Star Wars which carries over into the next episode. The end sequence with the paintball commandos and Pistol Patty is very reminiscent of a scene in "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" involving storm troopers and Darth Vader boarding Princess Leia's ship. **Jeff's cowboy outfit is similar to that worn by John Travolta in "Urban Cowboy." **Troy's yellow cowboy costume is just like Sheriff Bart's from "Blazing Saddles". **Shirley's outfit is a nod to Father Guido Sarducci. **When Pierce quits the study group, he yells out "I'm winning!", a reference to Charlie Sheen who at the time had made those words popular with an infamous rant he posted online in reaction to his firing from "Two and a Half Men". **The Black Rider calls Annie "Bean Allergy". This is a reference to the fact that Josh Holloway's character Sawyer would frequently call other characters by a nickname on "Lost". Gallery Character card introductions The episode introduces each study group member-except for Pierce-with a specific playing card title. It is later revealed that the cards used to represent them are the same ones they used to vote on whether or not Pierce could stay in the study group. A unanimous vote was needed with the black cards symbolizing votes to kick Pierce out of the group. Annie was the only one who voted red. Pierce misunderstands the situation when he walks in on them and assumes it's another activity he's been excluded from. Promotional photos 2X23 Promopic1.jpg 2X23 Promopic2.jpg 2X23 Promopic3.jpg 2X23 Promopic4.jpg 2X23 Promopic5.jpg 2X23 Promopic6.jpg 2X23 Promopic7.jpg 2X23 Promopic8.jpg 2X23 Promopic9.jpg 2X23 Promopic10.jpg 2X23 Promopic11.jpg 2X23 Promopic12.jpg 2X23 Promopic13.jpg 2X23 Promopic14.jpg Production photos Fisful production1.jpg Fistful production2.jpg File:Fistful production3.jpg File:Fistful production4.jpg File:Fistful production5.jpg File:Fistful production7.jpg File:Fistful production8.jpg File:Fistful production9.jpg File:Fistful production10.jpg Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Paintball Assassin